


Greatest Hero of Paris

by KuroHikaTsuchi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Goose is a Surprisingly Effective Member of Superhero Team, Super Competent Goose, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHikaTsuchi/pseuds/KuroHikaTsuchi
Summary: There is a new hero in Paris...
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawkmoth & Goose
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	Greatest Hero of Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clocketpatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocketpatch/gifts).

You can't win this fight, Hawk Moth.


End file.
